Breathe
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: "And that Rick, is called hormones! They will past! Just wait and see, I give in to what you say now, and a month or two from now you will be over it like you have with everyone else you have done this with!"


_**A/N  
**_Just something that popped into my head while watching Castle fanmade vids on youtube! I got a little annoyed with Kate, so i wrote this little thingi! I must warn you, i really do not care if you thinkg my grammar is poor, because i know it is! But this was just for fun, and stressing with Beta's etc ruins the fun for me, and makes it more stressy! So please, just forget grammar and enjoy a little short fluff! Also, i know it's a whole lot of OOC, but how can we know how they will react to a situation like this! And Kate don't say a lot because i was a bit annoyed with her.. Lalalalalala!

Setting: Let's say after season 3, god knows where it's going, but all season have had same ending, finally going the right way, and poof it's over! So bam, i say! BAM!

Copyrights: To everybody's big surprise, no I don't own Castle or anything else that has to do with them! 'Cause if i did, i would make a season filled with fluff, for then going the direction we all want! Thank you :)

* * *

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

"How can you still pretend to be so naive!" Castle threw his hands in the air, "Everybody knows what's going on, just waiting for the next step, and I'm ready to take that step! I have been ready since I first met you! You and I, we are not like everyone else," he cupped her face in her hands, seeing as tears formed in her eyes. Those green eyes that he could get lost in. "Take this risk! You are not like all the others I've been with! I actually feel something happening with me every time I look at you, accidently brush against you or whenever you laugh!"

"And that Rick, is called hormones! They will past! Just wait and see, I give in to what you say now, and a month or two from now you will be over it like you have with everyone else you have done this with!" she moved so her face was free from his grip, and she inhaled deeply.

"You may be right, but you can also be wrong! There is no guarantee for that! And that's a risk I'm willing to take, because I believe this is different, I know it is!" he reached for her hand, and for a change she let him hold it in his, folding his fingers in between hers. He kissed the inside of her hand and placed it to his cheek.

She tucked her bang behind her ear, and he smirked at her move of shyness. "I know you, Kate, better than anyone! And I know you usually don't take a risk like this, but do it this once! Just for me," his pleading eyes were glassy with what must have been tears making his eyes look even sadder than his usual sad eyes.

"Else there is nothing left here for me, I have research for at least a hundred more books," he dropped her hand, and she felt herself actually missing the special warmth that had spread in her arm.

She took a step closer, placing two of her fingers on his lips feeling the softness under her fingertips. She leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing deep, just a little love kiss, but it gave both of them butterflies in their stomachs. She smiled against his lips while deepening the kiss, a little careful to begin with, just exploring.

As he pulled her closer, she tangled her fingers in his hair, making it messy, while he rested his hands on her hips.

They both pulled away as the need for air became an issue, and she smiled at him. "Let's take this slow," He said while inhaling deeply. "I want to take you out to eat tonight, like a date," He smiled his charming boy smile that had her knees feel like jelly, and she nodded. "Sounds good, casual wear or?" she took his hand in hers as they left the locker room at the police department. "Let me take you to a secret restaurant tonight, it's called The Apartment of Take-outs," she smiled, and squeezed his hand lightly, "Sound perfect to me,"

And with that they hailed a taxi, and were on their way to their first date.

* * *

_**A/N **_

Please leave a review :) I Love those little things! And as a sequel-ish story, I'm soon uploading another little one-shot i wrote yesterday, which could fit in here with the storyline!


End file.
